warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenflight (medicine cat)
Name: Ravenflight Kit name: Ravenkit (Medicine cat) Apprentice name: Ravenpaw Gender: She-cat Age: Approximately 108 moons Description: Thick and knotty black fur and light-yellow eyes. She has a bushy tail, short muzzle, long silver whiskers and short stubby legs. Previous Mentor: Violetshade – cream she-cat with green eyes and white patches. Killed by Darkstar during The Forest Fire. Apprentice: Foxpelt – orange she-cat with a white belly and tail tip. Mistreated by Ravenflight after she loses hope in starclan. Medicine cat line: (Remember, this is an alternate universe. None of the cats from the book series exist in this world. 20 generations back) Dapplespine – golden she-cat with spots along her back/spine, Turrentstorm – dark grey tom with blue eyes and a limp. He couldn’t become a warrior because he couldn’t walk properly, Kinkpelt – dark brown tom with bi-coloured eyes (yellow and blue) died before he could have an apprentice due to a lone fox attacking the camp during the night, he chose his apprentice in starclan and trained her in her dreams, Mossflight – light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and blue eyes, Brokentooth – white tom with green eyes, broke the medicine cat code by taking up a mate (Quickbreeze). He was banished by the clan, but not before he trained his apprentice. Quickbreeze and Brokentooth became rogues and lived on the outskirts of the lake. Quickbreeze had his kits after they left and named them Tiny, Eagle and Dawn, Yewwhisker – cream tom with green eyes and short legs, Rosetail – black she-cat with amber eyes, Smallshine – strong dark brown she-cat with a gentle soul, hated killing or hurting anything, Fernsky – silver tortoishell she cat with faint white spots, Braveheart – golden tom with small ears and green eyes, originally called Goldentail but received a new name after saving the clan from a pack of vicious dogs. He lead them away to the river where all of them, including himself, were washed away, Cloudstorm – ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes and brown patches that are shaped like clouds on her chest, Cloversky – grey she-cat with yellow eyes and silver stripes, Birdwing – white she-cat with light ginger paws and tail tip and amber eyes, Swiftshadow – black tom that is blind but saved his clan from greencough, Stonedawn – dark grey tabby tom with green eyes, Russetfeather – orange tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Nightwhisper – black she-cat with blue eyes, disappeared from the clan one day never to be seen again. She hasn’t been spotted in starclan nor the dark forest and it is said that her ghost wonders the forest, Ashcloud – dark grey fluffy she-cat with yellow eyes, Violetshade - cream she-cat with green eyes and white patches, Ravenflight – thick-furred black she-cat with yellow eyes, Foxpelt – ginger she-cat with a white belly and tail tip. Family: Spiderpelt (brother) – Black short-furred tom with green eyes and long legs. Mate: Flowerberry: white, light brown and cream tortoishell she-cat. Kits: Thrushpaw (Deaf kit, died in the Forest Fire) and Emberfleck (Foxpelt’s father). Ebonyshine (mother) – Slick black she-cat with green eyes and a short tail, lithe and has long legs. Littermates: Littlekit (died from greencough). Previous mate: Birchstorm (Light brown tom). Previous kit/s: Pebblekit (Birchstorm left Thunderclan to become a kittypet and took Pebblekit with him. Birchstorm was renamed Dusty and Pebblekit was renamed Oscar. Hawkfeather (father) – Dark brown tom with yellow eyes and black streaks across his back. One of the strongest cats in the clan before he was killed in The Great Battle on The Moor, a huge fight between thunderclan and windclan over unclaimed territory that was a small stream that had opened from the river. Windclan eventually won but decided not to use it because the blood from the battle had turned the water red. Littermates: Silverstar and Dustnose. Allegiances/friends: Echoleaf – silver she-cat with green eyes and faint grey stripes. Dangerously long claws that don’t retract completely. Ravenflight journeyed over highstones to find her due to a vision she had promising that Echoleaf would kill Darkfang/star. Echoleaf used to be a warrior of Thunderclan but after her mother died because of Echoleaf’s sharp claws when she was giving birth to her, her father continuously punished echoleaf. She left and journeyed for many moons until she found a cave for her to live in, and she took up the rogue name “Echo”. After re-joining Thunderclan, she decided to use her warrior name again. Family: Lionstar (father), Skyfeather (mother), Heronpelt (sister) who is Darkfang/star, greycloud, mousetail and Willowleaf’s mother. Honeyleaf– Golden she-cat with green eyes. shared the nursery with Ravenflight and Spiderpelt when they were kits along with Dashfoot and Flowerberry. Family: Dashfoot (brother), Flowerberry (sister) spiderpelt’s mate, Mosspelt (mother) and Flametooth (father). Toby – Black tom with yellow eyes, a rogue who Ravenflight met when she was banished for a day from thunderclan by Darkfang/star. Swift – white she-cat with green eyes and black spots, formally known as swiftleaf, Thunderclan’s previous deputy. Darkfang/star banished her forever after she disagreed with him. Falconclaw – Dark brown tom with blue eyes, windclan’s medicine cat. Enemies: Name: Darkstar Previous names: Darkkit, Darkpaw, Darkfang. Description: Black tom with yellow eyes and sharo claws. Ambitious and unusually strong. Family: Heronpelt (mother) later killed in The Forest Fire, Ratear (Father), Willowleaf (sister) Darkstar killed her when she accused him of speaking with cats in the dark forest, greycloud (brother), mousetail (sister) chosen as deputy by Darkstar when Spiderpelt dies. Main events: The Great Battle on The Moor – a battle that occurred between windclan and Thunderclan over unclaimed territory that was a small stream that had opened from the river. Windclan eventually won but decided not to use it because the blood from the battle had turned the water red. Lionstar lead Thunderclan foolishly to battle, losing most of the cats in the patrol and his last two lives. The cats that died from thunderclan include: Hawkfeather – killed by Berrywind when he was pinned against a tree on the edge of the moor Stripetail – Killed by Shortfoot when she opened a wound in his neck that hadn’t been treated. Oakwind – jumped on top of Tallclaw when he had his apprentice, Sorrelpaw, cornered. They both fell into the river, and because it was storming at the time, they were both washed away. Quiverreed – was thought to be dead after the battle was over because she was covered in so many wounds, she died of loss of blood afterwards. Quailpaw – Frostnose landed directly on top of her and cracked a few of her ribs. She died later due to infected wounds. Lionstar – Killed Littleseed, Eagletalon’s mate. Eagletalon sliced his throat and Lionstar lost his second last life due to loss of blood. He lost his last life after Eagletalon returned and killed him again. The cats who survived include: Sorrelsky, Silvertail, Flametooth and Spottedwind. Afterwards, Thunderclan and Windclan agreed that if new territory ever revealed itself, it would be decided in an orderly manner, without bloodshed. The Forest Fire – a fire that began because of a nearby campsite. The campfire spread and burned part of the forest and all Thunderclan camp. Windclan were mostly safe because they had less trees on their territory, but some of the more burned too because it was Greenleaf and the grass was very dry. Shadowclan’s territory did have quite a few trees, but they withstood because of the marshy land. Riverclan were the luckiest out of all the clans because they were beside the water when the fire started. Ravenflight loses hope – after her brother is murdered by Darkstar when he discovers his ambitions, Ravenfight loses hope in starclan because “No ancestor would ever wish death upon Spiderpelt” She becomes depressed and mistreats her apprentice, Foxpelt. Once she fed her death berries and in order to save herself, foxpelt had to find the right herb.